


A Lesson in Self-Restraint

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cockwarming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: “Nadia leans her head into James’s shoulder with a low whine from her throat. James ignores her and continues working on his computer, long fingers gliding across the clear screen as he organizes tables and arranges data. Iverson wants the results of today’s test flights on his desk no later than 1600 this afternoon. James has his work cut out for him. As always.His other assignment struggles not to squirm on his lap, lilac panties hooked around one slender brown leg, pants nowhere to be found. Teeth scrape over her bottom lip as she inhales sharply through her nose. Her toes curl. But she doesn’t move.This lesson in self-restraint seems to be going well.”It’s up to Griffin as squad leader to give Rizavi a good lesson in curbing her overly-enthusiastic enthusiasm. Given it is these two, there really is only one way this is gonna go down.





	A Lesson in Self-Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been too long since I wrote Grizavi. The tag has been sitting at 18 for way too long.
> 
> The ending is kinda evil. >)

“Move.” 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Might I remind you, Lieutenant Rizavi, that this was _entirely your idea_ to begin with, and never once did I promise I would go easy on you.”

Nadia leans her head into James’s shoulder with a low whine from her throat. James ignores her and continues working on his computer, long fingers gliding across the clear screen as he organizes tables and arranges data. Iverson wants the results of today’s test flights on his desk no later than 1600 this afternoon. James has his work cut out for him. As always. 

His other assignment struggles not to squirm on his lap, lilac panties hooked around one slender brown leg, pants nowhere to be found. Teeth scrape over her bottom lip as she inhales sharply through her nose. Her toes curl. But she doesn’t move. 

This lesson in self-restraint seems to be going well. 

Beneath her slick folds, James’s pants are unzipped, exposed just enough to be buried inside of her. And he’s left it at that.

Sweat trickles down Nadia’s forehead, sliding down just past her glazed golden eyes behind her glasses. Her fingers grasp the back of his jacket, dig deep into the thick orange fabric, as she focuses more on clinging to him than how full he makes her feel, how each breath he takes makes him move ever so slightly to tease her deep inside. 

Nadia Rizavi is a good airman and a damn good pilot. She is easy to get along with and her enthusiastic work ethic is a welcome fit for the MFE team. 

But every now and again, she gets a little too enthusiastic. Doesn’t take her job as seriously as she should. And every now and again, as squad leader, it is James Griffin who has to remind her that she is a Galaxy Garrison officer and should display the discipline and professionalism of such. 

Self-restraint. 

“Griiiiiffffffiiiiiiiin,” Nadia drawls breathlessly. 

Honestly, this woman. 

“I add time whenever you talk,” James replies dryly without so much as a glance from his computer. “Shouldn’t you be working? The entire point of this is moot if you’re just sitting there.”

“I can’t work my tablet around your very sexy broad shoulders,” Nadia shoots back, all sarcasm. “I have short arms.” 

“And that’s thirty more seconds.”

_“Seriously!?”_ she shrieks. His ear rings. “You tricked me!” 

“Self-restraint, Rizavi.” His eyebrow twitches, however. Like James doesn’t want to move. Like he doesn’t want to grasp her tight and drive himself up into her over and over. This is most likely why she suggested this particular activity. Torture him along with her. Make the both of them suffer. 

A bullet vibrator inside her would’ve been far easier, something he could control remotely to keep her from coming. But she wanted to do that in a place way more public, like during a briefing, and he shot that idea down immediately. 

Best to keep this private. Even if they are still in a public room. Their office. When anyone can walk in. Especially brass who go where they want. To keep himself from clenching his jaw at the idea, he turns his attention back to his work where it belongs. 

His cock is at the perfect position. Just up against her g-spot, his head rubbing so slightly against the oversensitive ridges. His other hand is actually between them, thumb pressed hard against her clit.

He’s been lazily, absentmindedly rubbing her this entire time. She’s so ridiculously wet, her natural lubricant squeezing from his drenched cock to soak his pants. 

She rocks forward with the smallest _”MMm!”_ A bolt of pleasure shoots up his spine. His cock twitches with the growth of his own impatience.

“St-stop moving,” he hisses. 

It’s supposed to be a direct order. It is undermined by the word that stumbles a step just off his tongue. 

She absolutely notices. 

Nadia sits back with a wolfish gleam in her eyes, as golden as the apex predator she reminds him of. James makes the mistake of looking back at her. His second mistake in span of twenty seconds. She’s thrown him off his game that easily. 

That’s the thing about Nadia Rizavi. All it takes is for her to find the smallest crack and she climbs right on in to tear down all the walls you’ve meticulously crafted in order to be the perfect leader everyone expects you to be. Years of work since childhood destroyed with one look in her eye, the purse of her dark lips, the bead of sweat rolling like a tiny diamond down the curve of her neck. 

Every time he rebuilds from the foundations, they are not stronger than they were before. 

She rolls her hips forward. 

_“Nadia,”_ he warns, eyes narrowed, a growl from between his teeth. It’s the only way he can keep himself from gasping.

It’s too late. There will be no recovering from this. 

She stares at him dead in the eye. “Shut up, Griffin.” 

In one swift movement, Nadia reaches down to yank the chair’s lever, shoving him back. Air pops out of his lungs in a huff of surprise. He grabs her hips to keep from tumbling down to the dark gray carpet. Though she’d probably enjoy that.

She smirks down at him and licks her lips as if she’s about to devour him whole. Her hands drag down his chest as she sits up. His heart rattles in its boned cage.

“What are you doing?” he demands. Casual. Uncaring. He wants to fuck her so, so bad.

“Self-restraint,” she quips, and he can’t take his gaze away from her fingers opening her jacket. The blinding combination of orange and white separate to reveal her black sleeveless top and falls from her arms. 

“That lesson isn’t for me,” he points out with a deep frown, not about to give her anything more. 

It’s futile. 

Her eyebrow arches cutely. “You sure about that?”

He needs to stop her and gain his control back, but, oh, she hooks her fingers beneath the hem of her shirt. With a speed slow enough to drive him insane, she rolls the deep black fabric upward, exposing her tightly defined stomach, the curve of her waist. Even slower as she tightens the shirt around her breasts, teases him with the curve of underboob for several long, long seconds before they finally bounce free. 

Of course she’s not wearing a bra. He thought her chest was a bit bouncier today. Not that he stares at her chest while at work. That would be _highly inappropriate_ and knowledge she would take far too much delight having. 

She tilts her head at him, ponytail draping wavy black strands over her shoulder. The marks he made along its curve a few nights ago are still visible. Hands that never fail to lead him directly to God cup her own breasts, and the face she makes when she pinches her dark nipples is nearly enough to send him already. Unconsciously, much to the dismay of his pride, his hips have already started rolling up into her. 

When did he become so goddamn pathetic? 

The utterly pleased smile she gives him is worth it. 

“I... I’m not wearing a condom,” he says, the death cry of the last grain of sense left in him. It comes out like he couldn’t care less. 

“Hmmmm,” she hums as she moves with him. “I don’t mind the mess.”

A mess would be the least of their problems if her birth control suddenly decides it doesn’t want to work anymore. He wants to say so, but for once, what would be the point? What would they do? Stop?

Yeah fucking right. 

Nadia leans over him, rocking faster, guiding him to where she wants him to be. His thumb continues to trace little circles around her clit, and he drowns in the dark honey desire in her eyes. His other hand rests briefly against her delicate throat before drifting down her collar, over one breast with a passing flick of his fingers against the nipple, her stomach, around her thigh, to finally come to a stop on the curve of her ass. Sometimes all he wants is to just touch her, get his high from the feel of her skin alone. 

“Admit it, you’ve wanted this awesome pussy all day,” Nadia remarks. He likes how breathless she is. He gives her ass a tight squeeze. 

“I literally would not be here otherwise,” James replies, hoarse and needy. He crunches up a bit to nip at her breasts, nuzzle the space between them, lick at her hard nipples. His hand now moves from her ass to slide up her back. Then he drags his nails back down. 

“Jamieeee,” she gasps, her whole body shivering. 

“We’re still practicing self-restraint, y’know,” he reminds her and smirks as she smacks his arm. “You’re tripping at the finish line, baby.”

She puffs her cheeks in defiance. “I don’t care.”

“Iverson might.”

“Maybe I should practice self-restraint with him next time.”

James goes still and his jaw drops. “Nadia!” Is there a word for being both scandalized and amused at the same time? This girl says the most outrageous shit that never ceases to stump him. 

“What? Jealous?”

“It only breaks a few rules in the Garrison Code of Military Justice.” 

“You and your stupid rules. I’m getting bored.”

Well, that settles that, then. 

James shifts his weight for better balance, grasps Nadia’s ass with both hands, and slams up into her hard and deep. She yelps in surprise, and grips his shoulders. He’s exactly where he needs to be, right up on her g-spot, rhythmically, mercilessly rubbing against her. She looks so good bouncing on top of him like this, breasts swaying in his face. The air is thick with the musk of sex and sweat, and echoes with the fleshy slap of their hips. The chair rocks violently beneath them, to the point where in the back of his mind, he hopes the damn thing doesn’t break. 

They really should be doing this in a more secure location. With better furniture. 

But that’s how Nadia likes it. The risk of being caught. The thrill of breaking all the rules. The anticipation of breaking furniture, apparently. And he follows her like a lovesick puppy. He needs to get a better grip on himself. 

Nadia sighs. “I can’t wait to feel you come inside me this time.” 

And then she goes and says shit like that. 

He struggles to hang on long enough to get her to come first. And it really is a _struggle_. Because she feels so fucking good, so warm and soft and wet. His hand fists the back her head to pull her down to his lips. He kisses her hard, deep, tongue already claiming what is his in this moment. He kisses her until every thought in his head is nothing but her. And she kisses him back like she’s consuming him. She swallows every one of his sounds he suddenly can’t stop making. 

“I’m coming,” she gasps into his mouth. “Jamie... I’m coming..!” 

She clutches down so tight around him that he pulls away from her mouth to bury his face in her neck as his own orgasm tears him limb from shaking limb. They rock against each other as they finish, and he pumps the last spurts of his cum deep into her body. He can feel it, how hot it is as it coats her insides, fills her to the brim.

He is gonna be a nervous wreck until her next period, Christ. 

The chair beneath them has held. This time.

They kiss for a little more after that, breathing heavily between tender nips and stroking tongues. His fingers continue to caress her body, delighting in each shiver she makes in response. Their nerves are still on fire as they come back down together. He presses his sweaty forehead into hers, and for a long moment, they are completely still, doing nothing more than breathing, feeling each other. 

Nadia speaks up first. “So I guess we both failed this self-restraint lesson spectacularly.” 

It takes a few days for James to finally say something in response. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” That’s all he has, really. The blood hasn’t quite returned to his brain just yet. His boneless body is still trying to make sense of equilibrium. 

“We should have a redo later.” 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I won’t survive.”

He can’t handle sex with her for more than once a day. She feels too good. He needs water. And a shower. And a month long nap. Preferably with her in his arms. 

That’s when he realizes he’s been holding her longer than he should. 

“I... I should go clean up,” Nadia says, not quite looking at him. There is a flush to her cheeks that wasn’t there a few seconds ago. Pinker. Sweeter. 

“Oh. Yeah. Don’t want another UTI.”

“I still blame you for that one.”

“And I’ve taken full responsibility.” 

She gives him a small, perhaps shy smile before slipping off his lap. His cock emerges from her wet with slick and cum. Good thing he has a huge stack of tissues in his desk. Just for these little moments. 

Nadia’s legs are a little wobbly as she gathers up her clothes and heads for the back room where they keep their personal items, PT gear, workout equipment, and a bunch of office supplies they couldn’t stash anywhere else. They really need a bigger office. James watches the flex of her ass appreciatively with each step she takes. 

Then Nadia glances at him from over her shoulder just at the door, hand on the knob. Their eyes meet. 

Something is there and they both feel it. She stares at him like she’s waiting. Like she’s been waiting for a long, long time, long before they started this... whatever this was between them. 

James says nothing and glances away. With his pants zipped up and the wrinkles brushed out of his uniform, it’s like nothing happened here. The door closing behind Nadia sounds far too allegorical for his liking. His heart is as brittle as glass. 

Self-restraint.

Nadia was right. She is not the only one here who would benefit from such a lesson.


End file.
